fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Big Brother 99/Attention all New Users
This is a must read article, Introudction There is a page where you can see what is what and also see what the full franchise is about. Plus more. The page is (Fifty Shades Of Grey Wiki:About) and that you should love it. It has Fifty Shades of Grey (film), Fifty Shades of Grey (book) and loads more. So enjoy it. It is a joint effort between Asnow89 and Myself (Big Brother) so please enjoy it. Fifty Shades of Grey Since that the film is coming out and that it is only days away! we have to wait to see weather the movie is close to the novel. So this about page will include links to the pages where you will find the information regarding towards it. Other then that, it will be a landing page where you can check out news and gossip that wikia has to provide about the current film. Fifty Shades Darker The Fifty Shades Darker film has just started to get production work. The script and the director will be getting chosen, due to I heard that there will be another director for this film due to Sam has other commitments. Other then that, this will be released next year around the same time that Fifty Shades of Grey will be released. I am also hearing that there will be a new Christian Grey for this film also. Because Jamie Dornan might not be reprising his role as Christian Grey. So either this is rumorish or lies but that is what I heard. Fifty Shades Freed This is not in production at the moment, but it has been confirmed for one or two movies like they did with The last Twilight book. Plus this film with be one of the most anticipated films due to out in 2017-2018 time period, due to Darker is out next year and it is 2016. So I am thinking that this book is going to take two films to explain it properly. Editing So if you want to add something to it as either Asnow89 or myself so that it can been added by you. If it is a new feature on things, then you can put it on the page. But other then that, there is a fair chance that your edit will be made a permanent feature on the page. So have a look, you'll love it. How To All you have to is ask either myself or Asnow89 due to we have worked our buts off to get this page working and looking nice, the time period to wait is three days so that we can talk it through due to it is our creation. So please adhere to this rule for the about page. What Things to ask first to add on it and they are: *Pictures *Links to other then wikia *Affilates *Social media and what not, *But other then that this should be the one page that you should be looking out for. Release Ever since that the Fifty Shades of Grey has been released, there has been changes in this wiki and that has to go with the colouring and the set up. Like with all the subheadings on the MainPage and like with all the new templates made on here. But now, it is time to add another feature for all new users. We have now a About page that has had a lot of work on it. But other then that we have got more features to come as we upgrade some of the templates. News Regarding to the news and gossip look out for links on the page as this will be added to the page but in a tabber due to to save space on the page. Gossip Gossip will be posted as normal on this wiki, with the help of blogs and want not. Ratng Please rate it by using the poll below! Poll What do you rate it of ten (ten being the best and one being the worst) One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Remove If you have anything that you'd like to see gone on this wiki, please notify the admins for anything like: *Templates - useless because they should not be on here *Pages - people some pages should be merge into one so that it saves spaces or deletes anything with little information. *Images - as they are deemed inappropriate due to they are not related to the wiki or the saga. *Forums - we should have them on here as we would like to have conversations with everyone and get their point if view. *Blockages of nasty users on here - due to they are only here to bully and troll on here and create a lot mess to clean up. *Fighting - like it should not happen as it is not needed to create not needed drama in here due to it is not on. *People leaving the wiki - with this happening, it will be a disappointment to witness as many people out there are fans and would like to stay on here. But if they have a valid reason to then it is understandable. *Plus not contributing on this wiki - you will get zero edit title as it should have been not notified. Updates There will be many times that the page will be updated and as of the 14th of Febuary the page will be protected due to editing and what not. The administration will be able to add the edits for you due to they will have to be approved first due to referencing details must be put into place. Because some of the information in here will/won't be relevant towards the series and so things must be done. The referencing rules must change on here. So you better be ware of the new referencing rules to change soon. So this page will be there to guide you where to edit and what not, so thanks for reading. Enjoy everyone! Category:Blog posts